


New Job

by kingkjdragon



Category: 6teen
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage, Chastity Device, Dubious Consent, In Public, Large Cock, M/M, Prostate Massage, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Jonesy gets one last job at the mall





	New Job

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on my main server of discord if you are interested in pitching ideas or getting help writing your own fic https://discord.gg/GUnmaAB
> 
> Come to my rp server for plain old smutty fun https://discord.gg/T9stsak

"Jonesy you're fired. Get the hell out. I'm tired of you hitting on all the girls "  
"Oh Man," Jonesy said as he was fired from the last job in the Mall, he headed to meet the gang at the food court wondering what he would do now.

No one was at the table and the juice stand was closed. But a man in a suit was sitting alone next to the table reading a newspaper

"Dang now, what am I going to do," Jonesy said loudly.  
The man spoke up from his paper. "You Jonesy? I'm the owner of this mall and I've been told you worked at every place we have here and have been fired from all of them. Now, why's that?"  
"Bad luck and nowhere to flirt," Jonesy said a little nervously

The man got up and left his paper at the table as he left the teen. "I'll send you an email with your new job. Follow it to a T. "  
"Wait what is the Job, I may not want it," Jonesy said to the man.

"It's something that will put all your flirting to good use. Take it or leave, your choice kid." With that, the man walked away  
Jonesy decided he needed the money to bad to pass up the job

"OK kid. No questions asked when you come in tomorrow. You'll be here before the mall opens. No underwear doesn't matter what other clothes you wear. If you back out at any point you're gone"  
"wait do you mean I am banned?" Jonesy asked with a little fear in his voice.

"Yep"  
The next morning Jonesy arrived as the sun was rising wearing Jogging pants and a tee shirt his 7-inch cock and large balls swinging free in the pants.

The owner was waiting for him in the middle of the food court standing behind what seemed like a small wall or large block under a cover. "Let's go kid. Time to get started"  
"Uh what is my Job exactly?" Jonesy asked.

You're going to model in this" the owner grinned as he pulled away the cover to reveal holes arranged in a strange pattern. "Hope you're flexible kid."  
"what?" Jonesy said staring at the thing confused

The man held up a finger at the teen. "Told you no questions before." He led Jonesy around to the back of the wall to reveal a door. He unlocked it to open up a small room with a long chair in the center of the holes.  
Jonesy was positioned his head on the inside of the box while his arms and rear were sticking out.

"Perfect fit kid. Now strip and get back into place. "  
Jonesy opened his mouth to argue.

"This or the road. Last warning. "  
Shyly Jonesy stripped naked and got into position his ass and cock on full display.

The man grinned as he revealed locks on the holes and locked the boy like that. "Now be good. "  
"Oh man, what did I get my self into" Jonesy muttered to himself.

Suddenly a warm hand massaged Jonesy's exposed checks before a liquid was poured into the hole and a finger teased the opening  
Jonesy wiggled as his hole was teased the fingers working him open.  
Large fingers slowly pushed into the virgin hole, scissoring and gently stretching open the trapped boy. Once the hole was stretched and wet enough for four fingers quickly thrust into Jonesy. A ring was locked into place at the base of Jonesy's cock as it was crammed into a small metal cage.  
Yelping in Pain Jonesy wiggled trying to get away from the fingers but was locked tight in place.

Once everything was done a hand gave the round ass a sharp spank as the owner spoke, "OK kid, your hole is stretched and lubed up., And your cock is locked up tight so you can't cum. Either I will or someone will be back in a few hours to let you out and take a break. After that, we'll switch up the positions. Now I gotta go have fun with your customers. Also a word from your old bosses, it was their idea after all. Since you're a horndog you get to be fucked all day."  
"What the Fuck" Cried Jonesy as he was left in the dark cube with no way to tell time or if someone was nearby.

Soon the mall opened up and let in the morning workers and shoppers. Most of the people laughed as they took pictures of the wall, 'Jonsey the horndog free to use' It wasn't long before a boy walked up to Jonsey's ass to see what was really going on  
The tight ass sat before the boy, cheeks spread showing off the puckering pink hole, that leaked lube.

"Whoa Jonsey is it really you?" a warm hand fingered the hole as the boy rubbed the checks  
"Hey don't touch there" Jonesy screamed even as his hole twitched in excitement

The boy ignored the pleas as he continued. He grinned as he watched the hole twitch and eagerly swallow his fingers. "Dude you kept hitting on my sister last week before canceling the date. No wonder why. you're ass is begging for something."  
.Jonesy begged and pleaded that it was not true even as his hole sucked the finger in deeper

Suddenly the kid busted out laughed as he managed to fit his whole hand into the hole. "Holy Shit man. Are you really straight?" the boy rocked his fist in Jonesy aware that he was grinding his heel into Jonesy's prostate.  
Jonesy groaned as his cock tried to get hard in the tight cage against his will.

"Well as the brother I should punish you for standing up my big sister." he quickly undid his shorts to reveal his aching 5inch cock and humped the twitching hole. "how hard should I go Jonesy?"  
"Please" Came Jonesy's voice in a soft pathetic whisper.

"Sorry couldn't hear you" and the boy grinned as he quickly trusted in.  
"Ah" Screamed Jonesy as the teen used his ass as a fuck toy pounding in and out with no care for Jonesy.

The boy quickly sped up his fucking as he grinned and looked around at the people watching them. Several males were hard and rubbing their cocks through their pants while some were taking pictures and videos. The boy let out a strangled moan as he quickly came. "well Jonesy I don't know if you're straight when your ass was milking me like that. but you're welcome to say hi to me anytime." with a grin and a quick wipe of his cock the boy left  
Jonesy's hole leaked a small trickle of lube and cum as the male left the wall.

It didn't take long for another to walk up with his cock and refilled the hole before too much cum leaked out. feeling Jonsey was stretched enough the stranger didn't waste time before quickly fucking the teen harder and faster than the little boy  
Jonesy was trapped in darkness as his hole was continuously fucked when he heard a familiar voice on the other side of the wall.

Jude sighed as he walked up and came upon the wall. "Dude free ass. Don't mind if I do." He smiled as he freed and stroked his soft 9-inch cock to its full size of 12 inches. he chuckled as he pushed some of the leaking cum back inside of Jonesy before placing the massive cock at the now slightly gaping hole. "damn you're one messy slut. getting fucked by a lotta dudes." Jude slowly pushed into the hot hot, not reading or realizing it was his friend  
"Jude" Moaned Jonesy as his prostate was abused by the massive cock his own caged cock leaking pre even though it was soft

unable to hear Jonesy over his own moans, Jude slowly rutted into the other male. moaning as he watched his cock move in and out of the once former virgin hole. "fuck this is hot. watching this slutty hole stretch around my cock, watching it as you try to take more in and milk me." unable to take it Jude grabbed Jonsey's ass and use the leverage to fuck Jonesy harder and deeper  
Jonesy was losing his mind to the pleasure and wondered how Jude did not realize it was him.

Jude sped up his thrusts as he approached his growing orgasm. "oh fuck going to fill you to the brim. After that, I'll come back with Jonesy so we can take turns on you. hehe, he might be able to tell me whose name is this.  
Jonesy was on the brink of an anal orgasm while his cock was still soft in his cage

Jude shouted as he slammed as deep as he could and shot his load into the trapped teen. Jude fell back panted as he watched the hole struggle to tighten and as cum quickly flowed out of the abused hole like a river  
Cum poured from Jonesy's caged cock and as he moaned Jude looked up to see his picture with an arrow pointing down.

Jude quickly scrambled up as he realized he just bred his best friend and swallowed. he quietly walked up to the wall to check if Jonesy knew who just fucked him  
"Now Now, Do not think about trying to get him out, he is busy at work," A voice said behind Jude.

Jude jumped up in surprise as he tucked his cock back into his pants. " sorry sir. I ah wanted to see if I could his mouth later. He's already a great fuck. And um he came from getting fucked. Goodbye. " Jude quickly ran off as the owner grinned at the gaping hole. "Well boy, they really worked that cunt. You can take a break. And I know what position to put you in after that. Keep this in you and come back in an hour." The man inserted a large plug into Jonesy before coming inside and freed the teen.

Jonesy tried to stand but his legs were too weak making him fall on his face in the wall still naked cum held in by the thick plug  
the man sighed as he lifted Jonesy to his legs and sent him along with a slap to the ass. "get going, boy. need you fed before you come back before you finish your shift. and there won't be any restroom breaks either. So get everything out of the way. No clothes."  
Glassy-eyed Jonesy stepped out naked with the cage still on and the plug keeping the cum in him his eyes unfocused.

As Jonesy walked several men spanked him, shouting dirty words or thanking him for the fuck.  
Jonesy went to the bathroom and to get food giving no thought to his attire or his situation.

Jude walked up to Jonesy as he was eating with a worried look in his eyes. "Hey, dude what's up. Why are you naked and like that?"  
"I am wearing my uniform" Jonesy replied remembering how good it felt for Jude to fuck him.

Jude licked his lips as he stared at Jonesy. "What place would have a uniform like that. " Jude swallowed as he tried to play it off that he didn't fuck his friend. He nervously chuckled as he leaned back and took a sip of Jonesy's drink and frowned at the taste. "Your soda tastes weird dude. "  
"What do you mean and I can show you my new job place," Jonesy said swallowing more of the soda

Jude froze at the question. "Ah no thanks, dude. I just got here and I needed to do some shopping. " he got up and started to leave. "And your drink taste like someone jerked off in it. "  
"Tastes delicious to me," Jonesy said licking his full pink lips with his tongue 

Jude blushed as he ran off. Leaving Jonesy to get back to work  
Jonesy went back to work a dopey grin on his face the entire time.

The man stood by the wall, once this time there were two holes, one on top of the other. "OK kid. Someone gave me a good idea. So for the rest of the day your head, ass and your cock are outside the box. Now people get to see your face and you can start blowing guys as well. And as a reward, if you want I'll let you out of that little cage and you get to cum as much as you want. But you have to lick it up after"  
Nodding Jonesy begged for his cock to be free while moving into position.

The man chuckled as he unlocked the cage and ring before locking Jonesy into position. He walked around in front of the teen before taking out his already hard cock. It only took a few strokes before he painted his face with cum. "A gift for you kid. " the man chuckled as he positioned Jonesy's growing cock by his mouth before walking away again. "I'll send you the security recording once you're off. "  
Jonesy strained and started sucking his own dick moaning in pleasure as he waited to be used

Soon Darth shyly approached the wall. "Well well well. It seems the 'player' is now free to be played with"  
Jonesy did not stop sucking as he pushed his ass out further.

Darth licked his lips as he walked up to Jonesy. "You are open right? Other people were talking about this. "  
Pulling of Jonesy said "Yeah which hole do you want"

Darth swallowed as he blushed. "I didn't think you actually are doing think. Can you...can you. Um suck on mine please"  
"Sure dude step up and feed me your dick," Jonesy said with the same dopey grin on his face

Darth swallowed again as he freed his 6inch cock. "Don't be embarrassed if you can't get me to cum fast. I don't have a lot of experience so take your time. "  
Eagerly swallowing the cock to the root Jonesy went to town on the near virgin cock.

Darth was quickly reduced to whimpers as he was forced to lean against the wall for support.  
Quickly Jonesy brought the male to an orgasm and swallowed his cum.

Darth quickly tucked his cock up and ran off. "You're OK but next time you can't make me cum that fast"  
Jonesy spent the rest of the day sucking and taking everyone's cock.

Jude walked around the corner with his cock out thinking Jonesy still couldn't see. But froze when he saw Jonesy's head out and sucking cocks.  
"Let me take care of that" Jonesy called when he saw the monster that gave him an anal orgasm.

Jude sigh as he walked up in defeat.

Eagerly Jonesy attacked the massive cock licking and kissing it.

Jonesy chuckled at how Jude acted. "dude relax. I know it was you when you came and fucked me, and trust me I loved it. So being a pussy and fuck my mouth dude." Jude chuckled as he gave into his friend's demands and softly gripped Jonesy's head and gently rutted into the tight throat. Jude moaned loudly as his cock was eagerly sucked and worshiped but the trapped teen, "fuck man. how are you this good." Jonesy only moaned around the cock as he urged Jude to go harder. "if that's what you want dude I won't hold back. Jude tightens his grip as Jonesy moaned before he fucked the teen's throat. Jonesy whimpered and moaned around the cock as he tried his best to stay relaxed while trying to stay tight enough for Jude to relax. He was already going dizzy from the musky smell of the cock, loving that his friend hadn't wiped away the dried cum from earlier in the day. His own cock was twitching as it sprayed his pre on his face. It wasn't long before Jude cried out and fed Jonesy another massive load. Jonesy's eyes rolled back as he drank down the thick salty cum. he was in a daze as he found his own orgasm as he was drinking down Jude's cum. Jude panted as he slowly pulled out his cock only for Jonesy to quickly lunge forward to suck the cock clean of cum before letting it pop out with a grin. 

Jude panted, "holy shit dude, you're really into this." Jonesy's grin only grew. "if I knew getting cock was this great I would have done it a long time ago. now judging by your still hard cock, you got another load in yours. so take that monster and bred me into next week. " Jude licked his lips as he blushed at the words. "ok dude whatever you say." Jude let out a long breath as he gently stroked his cock until he was ready to go again and pushed into the cum filled hole. Jude gasped as he gave a few hard thrusts. "Dude how many guys fucked you and you're still tight as this morning." Jonesy whimpered as he tried to push back. "I don't know, maybe 40 something today. But your cock has been one of the best." Jude shook his head and focused back on his task. Jude grinned as his hard thrust reduced Jonesy to whimpering. He kept going, searching for Jonesy's prostate before cheering as his friend cried out in pleasure. Jude honed onto that spot and relentlessly abused the spot. Jonesy's eyes rolled back as he came again and again. His face and hair were white with his cum. He could only focus on the massive cock pounding away at him and the delicious pleasure that wiped his mind. Jude finally let out a long moan as he filled Jonesy with the last of his cum after the teen had found his 6th release. Jonesy couldn't understand what Jude had said as he pulled out and left, he simply grinned as his friend left and as the owner came up to him. "I know the look of a well-fucked slut when I see it." without another word Jonesy was released from his bindings. he quickly crawled his way to the front before plugging up his hole once more. Without being told Jonesy got to work and lapped up the pools of cum that had flowed out of him and where he came. He made his way home with his stupid grin naked, forgetting about his clothes at the mall. His mind was filled with how full be would be tomorrow and how he could keep getting Jude's cock.  
The last thoughts on his mind were how he would stay naked in the mall and just keep himself full and plugged. And if was outside the mall, a simple thong and cock cage would suit him nicely.


End file.
